The present invention relates generally to the field of energy conservation, and more particularly to the conservation of wireless signals.
Wi-Fi, also referred to as WiFi, is a local area wireless computer networking technology that allows electronic devices to communicate over a wireless local area network (WLAN). Many devices today use Wi-Fi, for example, personal computers, video-game consoles, smartphones, digital cameras, tablet computers and digital audio players. Wi-Fi enabled devices can connect to a network resource such as the Internet via a wireless network access point, also referred to as a hotspot. Typical access points, or hotspots, may have a range of about 20 meters (i.e., 66 feet), indoors and a greater range outdoors. Hotspot coverage may be as small as a single room with walls that block radio waves, or as large as many square kilometers achieved by using multiple overlapping access points.